huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhalia Moon
| image = file:Zhalia Moon.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | name = Zhalia Moon | aliases = | relations = | base of operations = Zhalia's apartment (formerly); Dante's House | group affiliation(s) = The Organization (formerly) Huntik Foundation Bloodspiral Brotherhood (undercover) | first appearance = | last appearance = | signature spell(s) = Thoughtspectre | signature titan(s) = Mighty Gareon Kilthane King Basilisk | gender = Female | hair color = Blue | eye color = Hazel | italian = | american = Karen Strassman }} Zhalia Moon is like an elegant lone wolf, she is a witty reserved lady who had an ongoing bitterness with fellow hero Sophie Casterwill. Zhalia Moon was once a rival of Dante's, but now she's part of his team. An orphan, her troubled past is initially shrouded in mystery. She had a connection to The Organization, but she shows no sign of betraying our heroes. Her developing feelings for Dante Vale may be causing her to question her loyalties. Her signature titan is Gareon. History Few understand the true Zhalia Moon. The variety of roles she has played in the lives of those around her is vast: orphan, daughter, protege, operative, villain, hero, and even friend. Adopted as a young girl by the Organization scientist known only as Klaus, she was raised in the company of evil men. Tempted by power and seduced by a need to belong, Zhalia Moon became a devoted Organization agent specializing in the art of subterfuge. Klaus also gave the Titan, Gareon, to Zhalia; the two bonded easily because both understood the advantage of hiding from more powerful enemies. Zhalia's most important spy assignment remained her masterful infiltration of Dante's team. Over the course of her many adventures alongside Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Cherit as a member of the Huntik Foundation, Zhalia started to shake off her dark upbringing. She saw hope in them, and she saw a reason to love. It was not until she had turned on these new friends, betraying them into the hands of her adoptive father, Klaus, that she truly understood what she was becoming. That's when she decided to act, affirming her loyalties to those she could truly call her friends within the Huntik Foundation and turning her maniacal adoptive father, Klaus, to stone through King Basilisk's power. In "Zhalia's Mission," she went away from the Huntik team to infiltrate the Bloodspiral Brotherhood and acted as a bodyguard to Harrison Fears. Later she grew attached to him not only due to her mission, but also because of her liking towards him. During the undercover action, she used a special diary to keep in contact with Dante through the Logosbook spell. When she wrote in her diary, the message was transmitted to that of Dante, thus updating the team and the Huntik Foundation about the Blood Spira's plans. When the Betrayer revealed Dante's apparent death, she became devastated, dropping her disguise and openly rejoining the Foundation again. Although she had previously received a message from Dante saying that they wouldn't be rid of him easily, she was shocked when he came back to life through using Copykind on Phoenix's Rebirth ability. After the Betrayer was finally defeated, she returned to the team, last being seen with them on a mission. Personality Zhalia Moon is a tough, streetwise, elegant, and a capable lone wolf, always ready to take on her team's good humor with her sharp tongue and sarcasm. She doesn't like being pushed around and will do things the way she wants most of the time. Zhalia tries to act strong and tough, but inside she was weak until Dante showed her the way, as stated in episode 26, "The Mission". She is also known to have a crush on Dante Vale. Even people who don't know her much can easily discover the truth about her romantic feelings towards him, for example when Tantras took her Logosbook, he noticed she reported to Dante and commented that she had to care for him very much. In Divine Comedy she also admitted that Dante means more to her that anything else in the world. Abilities In a fight, Huntik Zhalia prefers not to get her hands dirty. Zhalia uses magic to enhance her speed and confuse the enemy's mind. As an undercover agent for The Organization, she has learned both Huntik Foundation spells and those commonly used by Organization operatives. Later becoming an under cover agent infiltrating the Bloodspiral Brotherhood, she has also learned their spells. She is also known to be able to perfectly emulate several different accents, including that of French and Italian. By some unknown means, Zhalia has knowledge of Amazon history and culture, using it in the episode "Ladies' Choice" to wrestle the title of Amazon Queen from Hippolyta. Spells Utilized * Shadowspeed * Mindsight * Simplemind * Touchram * Headcage * Bubblelift * Darksleep * Lightning Flash * Logosbook * Raypulse * Shadowpoint (RCG) Spells, Cont. * Boltflare * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Thoughtspectre * Hyperstride * Darkfog * Venom Hand * Nightcurse * Poisonfang * Farslip Bonded Titans * Mighty Gareon * Strix * Mucalian (TCG) * Kilthane * King Basilisk * Hoplite * Gar-Ghoul (Formely DeFoe's) * Janusea the Gatekeeper * Harlekin (according to Harrison in Episode 51) * Mucalin (TCG) Gallery Image:Zhalia Moon.jpg Zhalia and GarGhoul.jpg|Zhalia with Gar-Ghoul Zhalia2.bmp.jpg|Zhalia in her winter coat Zhalia.png Trivia *In first season's trailer, Zhalia and Dante's hair colors were switched, with Zhalia's being brown. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Organization Members Category:Seekers Category:Bloodspiral Members